Improved methods are needed for measuring the kinetics of transfection of nucleic acid into cells and for measuring promoter activity of the nucleic acid once it is in the cell. Additionally, it would be desirable to have methods for more efficiently expressing RNA or protein molecules of interest within a target cell.